Memories of the Heart
by kagome of the western lands
Summary: Kagome was found as a baby and raised by kaede. But at the age of 8, the villagers become scared of her and force her out. Sesshomaru was her only friend in the village and he was 4 years older then her. now 10 years later kagoem is 18, but she can't reme
1. The Baby

Disclaimer : I don't own inuyasha

Kaede walked down beside that river. she was thinking about she didn't have any children. She was 54, far to old to bare a child, and when she was younger, her mother hid her away from men. so she never learned how to love men in that special way. She did have Sesshomaru, but he wasn't her. He was given to the village to raise by man whom they did not know. Sesshomaru was now 4 years old and he seemed a little distant from the other children. He only spent time with keade if any one at all by choice. was it because he was a demon? Now he was back at his own hut, practicing his writing.

Kaede was about to turn around and head back to the village when she heard crying. A baby crying. She ran down the side of the river and saw a basket floating down the river. She ran into the water and grabbed the basket. When she got back to shore, she opened up the bundle inside. Keade's breath caught in her throat. Inside was a beautiful baby girl. She had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes that kaede knew could catch the heart of any man. The baby stopped crying when she saw kaede. She smiled. Kaede picked up the baby and held it close. 'i think i'll keep her, but what to call her?', she thought. she looked back down into the babies eyes and knew exactly what to name it. Kagome. Kaede grabbed the blanket and wrapped the baby back up and carried her up the road to the village.

when she got there, the head villager saw the bundle and asked what was going on. " this child was floating down the river in a basket. I see no parent any where round the river and i woul like to raise the child." The villager thought it over and finally said okay, but dont cause to much trouble.

With in a matter of one week, people all over the western lands heard of the beautiful child known as kagome. Many came to see her, even some types of nobles and army officials. Kaede was especially suprised when sesshomaru came to see her. When he first saw kagome, she smiled. Kagoem had smiled the brightest at him, After that moment, he came to see them at least three times a weeks, if not more.

Kaede was glad each time.

She looked behind her at sesshomaru and kagome just in time to see Kagome hug him and he allowed it. And damned if Kaede didn't smile and damned if she didn't see sesshomaru hold onto kagome's hand.


	2. A True Princess has unforgetable power

5 years past and kagome grew into the most adorable child. The visits from all over had stopped, but they sill came on her "birthday". kagome was the only female child in the village wearing silk kimonos and receiving an education. The other little girls treated her like a princess and vowed to stay devoted to their Kagome-sama forever. Of course some weren't as naïve and chose to hate kagome. They to hate kagome and only tease her. The main cause of this teasing was because kagome was treated special and that she got to spend so much time with sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was almost 10 and already was sought after by raging females. He never paid them any attention. He only associated with Kaede, his male friends, and kagome.

Eventually with time, every one grew older, Kagome neared the age of 8 and Sesshomaru had just turned 12. By now, both sesshomaru and kagome had groups following after them every where. They did manage to find time to be alone together though. Kaede couldn't wait to what would happen when both children reached the age ton officially court and/or marry. And then one day, it happened.

It was 2 months before kagome's 8th birthday and she was wandering in the field just outside of the village. On this day, only 3 or 4 girls followed her.

" I love flowers so much! Don't you Kasumi?" Kagome asked while sniffing a daisy.

" Of course Kagome-sama. Who doesn't?" kagome laughed but stopped when she saw a herd of 7 girls walk up. One little girl with red hair bent to wipe dirt of the bottom kagome's kimono.

" Oh come on Yuko! Your still treating that nobody like a queen? Man you really are stupid aren't you?" the leader of the group called. The girl was really an ugly child, but thought herself the most deserving of attention. The girl known as Yuko had tears water up in her eyes. Kagome stepped up in front of Yuko and waved off the rude girl.

"Please do leave. No one here intends to bother you, so please do the same for us."

The other girl snorted and punched Kagome in the stomach. The 4 girls that followed kagome crowded around her fearing for her health.

" Your so stupid Kagome-sama," the girl said mocking the others. " you really think your some thing special? You have no parents and don't even know your own birthday. The only reason sesshomaru-sama even pays attention to you is cause he feels sorry for you."

Kagome knelt on here knees and held her stomach. Her eyes began to glow pink. " Shut up."

" Why should I? He told me himself", the little girl said with a smirk.

"I said shut up. He would never do that', kagome yelled as she tried to stand up, her eyes still glowing.

The other girl backed away a little seeing kagome's eyes, but refused to back down completely. " No. every body knows your gonna end up alone and die. Once kaede's gone, no ones gonna take care of you. Ya hear me?"

"ENOUGH!" kagome screamed and stood up straight. Her hair flew wildly and her whole body glowed. Marks appeared on her face and the wind picked up to a full blown gust every second. The other girl appeared nervous and ready to run.

"what are you, you freak?"

That did it. The light around kagome's body spread out and then came closed in. it was still for a moment and then all the light burst out at once. The girls tried to run, but couldn't get out of the way in time. And then all too soon, the light disappeared.

The blast that Kagome let out killed every one of those girls on the field. The ones who followed survived except one. The whole village blamed kagome and they were right to do so. Every one feared and hated her now. Sesshomaru had left a while ago to train and wouldn't return for a while, so Kaede was the only one left who would talk to her. Kaede understood her problem. Kagome never meant to kill those girls.

Every day she felt guilty and every day the villagers became more violent to her.

Then on the day before her birthday, they got revenge. They burnt kaede's hut trying to get in and kagome cried as she heard Kaede pleading with the villagers. When Kaede could no longer protect her, the villagers got in and chased her out of the village. They threw rock s and knives that pierced her skin. When they had run her out almost two miles out, kagome was soaked from the rain and had collapsed to the ground. It was past midnight now and the sky was darker than ever. Laying there on the ground kagome whispered, " Happy birthday to me."


End file.
